A Hopeful Encounter
by AzureOtter
Summary: Eponine, while thinking about her miserable life, encounters Marius. She is reminded that there is still hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a one-shot about Eponine's miserable life. (Hey, it's not called "Les Miserables" for nothing!) I'm a bit rusty on my Miz knowledge, so if I made a mistake, please let me know! Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own Les Miz. That would be Victor Hugo.**

Eponine leaned against the wall and sunk to her knees, the last bit of strength she possessed failing her.

Marius did not love her.

Her father used her.

Montparanesse and his friends had just now used her for their own desires.

The world used her. The world hated her.

Sometimes, Eponine would dream of her and Marius walking down the street, hand in hand, laughing and picking each other flowers and speaking in that language only lovers could understand. She wore a nice pretty dress and a lace-trimmed bonnet, while her Marius wore his best evening clothes during the day, in the hope of impressing her.

Her Marius. That sounded nice. Eponine let the words "Eponine Pontmercy" roll over her tongue. They tasted like candy, a treat she hadn't tasted since she was a little girl.

Eponine bit her dry, cracked lips and rubbed her eyes. The ladies of the night and their customers were just starting to emerge from the darkness, and Eponine knew that wasn't a safe time to be out. Not that her life was safe anyways. Standing feebly and tidying her clothes the best she could, she began to walk towards home. She hadn't taken five steps, however, when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" Eponine screamed.

She turned to see Marius Pontmercy, smiling at her. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to say...thank you. For helping me."

"Oh, it was nothing, Monsieur," Eponine said shyly. "But...you're welcome."

"Would you like money?"

"No, no, Monsieur, keep your money," Eponine said hurriedly. "Now, you'd better go. This is not a safe place to be at night. And it would not look good if you were to be seen here, with me."

Marius smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you...'Ponine."

Eponine watched him as he left, open-mouthed. She knew he loved Cosette. But that kiss...It seemed so genuine.

Eponine shook her head. "You're being foolish," she told herself. "Go home, 'Ponine."

But still...That kiss had reminded her that there was still hope.

**Did you like it? or is Victor Hugo rolling in his grave? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**I don't own Les Miserables.**

Eponine hummed to herself as she walked to the baker's. Her sister Azelma had kindly given her a small bit of money, which she had picked up in some way or another, and Eponine was going to treat herself. She didn't pay attention to the rich folk who gave her disgusted looks as she passed. After nearly eighteen years, she had gotten used to it. One woman made a loud remark about how "it didn't mean anything to be proper anymore". Eponine smiled to herself and lifted up a bit of her skirt in an _extremely _improper fashion as she passed. _That'll show 'em, _she thought. Approaching the baker's, she flung open the door and walked inside as if it were home.

The smell of baked bread for which France was famous wafted towards her and she inhaled it graciously. The mere smell of it made her mouth water. No sooner had she walked in the door, however, than the baker's old, fat, aggressive wife yelled at her to get out. "What do you think you're doing here, you rat?" she cried, waving her broom in the general direction of Eponine's face. "You're dead wrong if you think you'll be able to steal anything from _me_."

"Oh, no, M'am, I have money," said Eponine, covering her face with her arms as the broom swung again in her direction. "Really. See?"

The woman sniffed and nodded. "Well, then, I suppose. Just this once. We are a fair people, after all. But if you are ever seen near my bakery again..." She left the threat unfinished.

Eponine began to walk towards the baker. "Yes, Mademoiselle Bourgeois," she cried over her shoulder. The woman gasped and cursed and Eponine smiled to herself.

"Yes?" the baker said in a bored voice.

"I'll have a loaf of fresh bread with butter, if you please," Eponine said.

The look in the man's eyes told her that he did _not _please, but he handed her the bread anyway. Eponine gave him his due in money, and left the bakery feeling content.

It was Azelma's birthday today, and Eponine was determined to surprise her with a splendid feast-well, to them it would be a feast. To the upper class it would be a disgusting meal that would only fill a quarter of their stomachs.

As Eponine walked towards the park in the hope that she would find a fruit tree or something of the like, she was surprised to see none other than Marius Pontmercy standing in front of her, blocking her way. "Hello, Eponine," he said brightly. "Fancy seeing you here."

"It is a public street, Monsieur," Eponine muttered, trying to sidle past him.

He caught her arm and held her back. "Monsieur," Eponine whispered, "what will people think of you to see you associating with me?"

Marius laughed. "I don't care what people think, Eponine. Come, let us walk in the park."

Though Eponine was suspicious of why he was acting so friendly, she found herself unable to resist his offer. Taking his arm, they walked to the park together. It was just like in Eponine's dream, though she wasn't in a fancy dress and he wasn't in evening clothes.

"The trees are so beautiful at this time of year," Marius said thoughtfully.

"As are the flowers," Eponine remarked.

To her great surprise, Marius bent down and picked a nice pink flower for her. It wasn't a rose, but it was still a romantic gesture that aroused Eponine's suspicions. "Thank, you Monsieur," she said, twirling the flower in her hand.

"Do call me Marius," her companion said. "Or at the very least Monsieur Marius."

But Eponine was stubborn, so she said, "Yes, Monsieur _Pontmercy. _

"You have a bread package in your hand," Marius commented intelligently. "Why is that, if I may inquire?"

"I was at the baker's," Eponine said shortly. "Today is my sister's birth date. I wanted to do something special for her."

"Oh, how nice!" Marius exclaimed. "Here, allow me to give you a couple francs to spend on something for her."

"No!" Eponine said immediately. She still retained her sense of pride. Never, _ever _would she except money given from pity.

"Oh, come, you must take it!" Marius exclaimed.

"Is this all because I gave you that girl's address?" Eponine demanded, yanking her arm away from him.

Marius looked uncomfortable. "Well, I am very much indebted to you for that, but that's not all. You see, you might as well know that your father saved my father's life. When my father died, he said that I should do everything I could to help the Thenardier family, so I-"

"So you're being nice to me 'cause your Papa told you to?" Eponine said. She couldn't think clearly. Anger filled her heart and mind, causing her to see only red. "Well, let me tell you something, Monsieur Pontmercy. I don't give a damn about your father, your darling Cosette, or you. So you can very well keep your money, because I don't want it." And, dropping the flower and the loaf of bread on the ground, she ran as fast as she could towards home.

But she never got home. No sooner had she gotten out of the park and onto the street than she heard a gun-shot fired and felt a terrible pain shoot up her left arm. Then everything went black as she crumpled to the ground.

**Ooh...Cliffhanger! What do you think we'll happen? Ah, well, better wait 'till next time.**

**Reviews make me very happy and they make me update faster.**


	3. Monsieur Counerfeyrac

**Bonjour! I am finally back with an update of ****_A Hopeful Encounter! _I am so very sorry I took so long to update! I'm in a camp, which is from nine to three every day. And then two days ago I had written a VERY long chapter, and I was very proud of it, and then I forgot to save it and all my work was deleted! ****I'm actually pretty sure I saved it, but I must not have, since it was all gone when I looked back at it. ****And so yesterday I started writing it again, and I was almost done when my cat jumped on the keyboard, exiting the fanfiction screen before I had saved my work! It made me so mad.**

** Anyway, a hundred hugs to my reviewers!**** xoxoxo All rights belong to Victor Hugo. I dearly hope you like this chapter! **

Eponine groaned as she opened her eyes. She was lying in a comfortable bed in some small room, but she couldn't make out what it looked like as everything was hazy. Someone was dabbing at her head with a cool cloth. She eventually able to see that it was Azelma as her eyes adjusted.

" 'Zelma!" Eponine cried. She tried to sit up but a terrible pain shot up her arm and she was forced to lie back down.

"Relax, 'Ponine," Azelma said. "You need rest."

"Where am I? And what happened?"

"You were shot. One of those schoolboys got into a fight with a police officer and pulled out his gun. He shot you by accident. At least that's what Marius tells me."

"And where am I?"

"In Marius Pontmercy's chambers."

"What?" Eponine's eyes widened.

"In Marius Pontmercy's chambers," Azelma repeated. "Oh, 'Ponine, don't act so shocked. You have been exposed to the evilst of evils, and you're upset about being in some student bourgeois' chambers? What's going on between the two of you, anyway?"

"Nothing!" Eponine said. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

Azelma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then why are you blushing, eh?"

"I am _not _blushing!" Eponine insisted. _  
_

"Oh, come _on, _'Ponine. There must be _something _going on. You can tell me. I'm your sister."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Eponine grumbled. "This is what I think of him: I hate the very sight of him. He used me, 'Zelma! He used me like I was a child's doll. The girl has fun with it, and then she becomes too old for it and throws it away."

"But how did he use you, 'Ponine?"

"Well, at first I thought he was simply grateful to me for getting Cosette's address, but then I began to suspect there was something else. Apparently, our Papa saved his Papa's life during the Battle of Waterloo. Accidentally, of course. 'E probably thought Pontmercy was dead and he was gonna get gold out of him."

Footsteps suddenly became audible down the hall. "Azelma, tell him I'm asleep!" Eponine cried. She closed her eyes and parted her lips the tiniest bit.

The door was swung open. "Monsieur," said Azelma politely.

"Thank you," said the voice of Marius. "You are a wonderful sister and friend. I will take care of her now. Get some rest, um-er...?"

"Azelma. My name is Azelma."

Eponine opened her eyes the tiniest bit and caught Marius smiling. She quickly shut them.

"Very well, Azelma," he said. "Get some sleep."

Eponine's heart sank as her sister's footsteps disappeared down the hall.

A cool cloth was pressed to her forehead. Marius came and sat on the edge of the bed. Eponine was sure her cheeks were bright red; she hoped he wouldn't notice. Even though she was an invalid, being in Marius Pontmercy's bed made her very uncomfortable. She didn't know why she felt this way; she had shared a bed with Thenardier's abusive friends so many nights before, she had witnessed drinking, prostitution, debauchery, rape, murder, and so many other horrors-so why did she feel so embarrassed around Marius? Why did her heart beat so and her cheeks feel so red?

After a few minutes, Marius said, "Eponine, you may give up the act any time now. I know you're awake."

Eponine sighed and opened her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Marius asked. "Your arm, I mean?"

"Of course it hurts!" the girl snapped. "It's been shot, for God's sake!"

Marius winced at her sharp tone, but didn't say anything about it. "We couldn't call for a doctor, you know," he continued. "You're a Thenardier. Your father is one of the most wanted criminals in all of France, and considering he lives just down the hall, it would not be safe to call a doctor. But we are going to call my friend Joly over tomorrow. He is a student of medicine. It's too late now; he's helping Grantaire, who is having yet another terrible hangover. You'll be fine, though; it's only an arm wound."

"I know," Eponine said, gritting her teeth. "You don't need to do this."

"Do what?"

"Take care of me. I'm not a baby, and I've taken care of myself lots before. I'll be fine."

"No," said Marius firmly. "You will stay here, and that is final."

There was a knock on the door. "Marius, let me in," said a voice.

"It's open."

The door was swung open again and a handsome young man with curly brown hair and dark eyes stepped through the door.

"Hello," said Marius. "Eponine, this is Counerfeyrac, a friend of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you," said the man. "Mademoiselle, I am terribly sorry. This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault, Monsieur?" Eponine wondered.

"I was the one arguing with the policeman. He took out his gun. He's apparently a terrible shot, because he got you instead."

" 'Tis not matter," Eponine muttered, though she did feel angry. "You're fighting for a good cause."

Counerfeyac loked surprised. Then he smiled. "You're a good girl, Eponine. And you'll be fine with Marius as your lover. I've never known such a fine man as him."

"He's not my lover," Eponine said quickly.

"Well, whatever he is...be glad you have him." Counerfeyac kissed Eponine's cheek and whispered in Marius' ear before exiting the room.

"He seems nice," said Eponine.

"He is a wonderful person, and he is sincerely sorry about all of this," said Marius. "Now, why don't you get some sleep. Joly will be here in the morning."

"But where will you sleep?"

"On the floor," said Marius, grinning. "I don't mind."

Eponine turned her head and saw him, with a goofy grin on his face and a pillow in his hand, and she laughed. She couldn't help it. She laughed so hard her head hurt, and Marius laughed too. They didn't know why they were laughing; but for the moment, they forgot the tension between them, the uncomfortable fact that they were sleeping in the same room-all their worries, all their fears. Eponine forgot the pain in her arm. For that moment their tired minds forgot everything, and they laughed themselves to sleep.

**Please review! **

**-Mademoiselle Azure the Otter **


	4. Completely Alone

**Hi, all! Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to TheIbis2010, for being a faithful reader of my stories so far, especially this story! AND you, Ibis, write amazing stories yourself!** **I recommend your story "No God Above" to any Les Mis fan! **

**This is a sad chapter, which I loved writing! It might be my favorite chapter so far! (I know, I haven't written very many, but still.) I'm sorry if I got some medical stuff wrong. (I'm sure I did. My dad being a vet has not helped me knowledge of human medical problems.) I was just guessing at most of it. But guess what? There's a song in this chapter! Yay! I**** don't own Les Mis. **

* * *

Eponine winced as Joly touched her arm. He was a nice, gentle boy. His looks were anything compared to Marius, but he was shy and professional, and Eponine liked him.

"I think we have a problem," he said, his voice grim.

"What?" Marius asked nervously. He was peering over his friend's shoulder - like a baby bird peeking out of it's nest, Eponine mused.

"The wound is infected."

_"What?"_ Marius and Eponine exclaimed in unison.

"I said-"

"We know what you said," Marius snapped. The other two stared at him. Marius rarely spoke in such a sharp voice.

"Can it be treated?" Eponine asked.

The medical student shook his head, his dark hair falling before his eyes.

"It-it can't?" Marius demanded.

"Well, it can, but it will be difficult."

"How?"

"Well, I have some medicines. And some herbs. But I'm not sure they'll do any good."

"We'll try them," Marius said firmly. "I will pay."

"There is no need for pay."

Eponine managed a smile. "I will be fine. I've-I've dealt with worse problems."

"I don't think you have," said Joly.

Eponine smiled at the boy's naivety. _You don't know the half of it, _she thought bitterly.

"Well, I have some herbs with me, but I will have to figure out how to get a hold of the drugs," said Joly. "I'm only a medical student, not a doctor."

"How will you get a hold of them?" asked Eponine.

Joly laughed uncomfortably. "The school has them. I-"

"You're going to steal."

"Y-yes."

There was silence in the room. Finally, Eponine managed to speak: "Monsieur, I am eternally grateful to you, and I admire you bravery, but there really is no need-"

"Oh, but there is," Joly said quickly. "Eponine, you have touched me in a way none of my patients have before. I don't know if it's seeing your courage and beauty, or seeing how Marius cares for you, or what, but I am touched by your situation and am determined to help you."

Eponine blushed - something she thought she had forgotten how to do.

Marius coughed. "Joly, how will I ever repay-"

"You don't have to," he said. "I'll be back tomorrow. Right now, the best you can do is prevent the infection from spreading, or becoming worse. Here-" He took a jar from his bag. "Marius, or whoever can do this - maybe 'Ponine's sister: I want you or them to spread this liquid on the wound every hour. Change the bandage every time you do so. Keep Eponine cool-we don't want her developing a worse fever. Put a wet cloth on her head. Eponine, take care of yourself. Do not exert yourself. Please. Keep yourself cool, and don't panic. It will all be fine, I promise."

Eponine smiled. "I know, Monsieur. You are a fine student, if I do say so myself."

Joly looked like he was having an internal debate. Finally, his feelings won, and the shy boy bent down and kissed Eponine's forehead. "Take care, Eponine," he said. "You too, Marius. I'll be back with the medicine tomorrow. Alert me right away of any change."

Marius shook his friend's hand. "Thank you, Joly."

Joly smiled. "My pleasure."

He gathered his supplies and left.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Azelma asked.

She stood before Eponine, modeling a lovely pink dress which she had found in the trash. It was a bit torn here and there, and the rich girl that had bore it's splendor before had probably gotten tired of it, and decided it was not worth keeping once so worn. Azelma had gotten it for herself - - as a birthday present, she explained.

"I should say I deserve the treat. Wouldn't you, 'Ponine?" She twirled as she said this.

Eponine smiled. "You deserve it more than any girl in the world."

"Except for you."

"I wouldn't say-"

"Eponine, you deserve the most beautiful things in the world," Marius said.

Eponine glared. "Who asked you, Monsieur? Can't my sister and I have one private conversation?"

" 'Ponine, these are his chambers," Azelma began.

"I don't care _whose _chambers they are! If he has the gall to-"

"I will be leaving," said Marius. "I think 'Zelma can handle you. The doctor said not to exert yourself; I wouldn't want to cause you ill temper. Of course it makes sense that you should be angry, considering we're all taking such bad care of you." And with that bite of sarcasm, he threw on his overcoat and slammed the door.

Azelma and Eponine sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Perhaps you shouldn't have been so hard on him, 'Ponine."

Eponine looked up at her sister, brown eyes boring into equally brown eyes. "Perhaps you're right."

"Eponine, I should get back to our parents. They're expecting me. I've-I've told them you've been with Montparanesse. I'll come back in an hour."

She left, fingering her pretty pink dress.

Eponine began to cry. Everyone left her. Why did the world hate her so much? She had tried everything-but the world hated her so much, she had soon begun to hate it. And when she took her anger out on other people, they became angry at her. Her self-proclaimed "wit" would be the death of her. Well, actually, this infection would probably be the death of her.

Never before had she felt so alone.

Through her tears, she began to sing an old tune she made up when she was very, very small. She had then pretended she was a princess whose one true love did not love her back. Only this time, that story was a reality, but she was not a princess.

"On my own, Pretending he's beside me.

All alone, I walk with him 'till morning.

Without him, I feel his arms around me-"

She pulled her non-wounded arm around her skinny body.

"And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me."

A few droplets of rain fell on the windowsill. As they fell on the pavement, it began to shine.

"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver.

All the lights are misty in the river."

The rain fell harder, the sky darkening.

"In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight,

And all I see is him and me forever and forever.

And I know, it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him."

Eponine shut her eyes. Pain was starting to engulf her arm. "And although, I know that he is blind,

Still I say there's a way for us.

I love him,

But every day I'm learning

All my life,

I've only been pretending!

Without me,

His world will go on turning.

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known!"

Her voice was becoming weaker, her eyesight narrower. She felt as though she were dying, and the fact that she was completely and utterly alone began to sink in all the more powerfully as she weakly sang: "I love him,

I love him...

I love him...

But only on my own!"

She finished the song, and sank back into the bed, feeling defeated. The words she had sung began to sink in. She realized she had just said she loved Marius Pontmercy, the man who she hated, the man who-who she might die because of. If she had not run away from him in that park, none of this would have happened.

She had no time to contemplate this thought more. The pain in her arm was becoming unbearable. Her body felt unnaturally warm, like it was on fire. Her vision was failing. No one was there to help. A feeble "Azelma-" was all she could say before her eyes shut and she passed into oblivious sleep.

* * *

**So, in other words, she fainted. What did you guys think? Do review!**

**-AzureOtter**


	5. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**"Welcome, readers, sit yourselves down, and meet the sorriest writer in town..." **

**Mes amis, I'm truly sorry I haven't updated. And, yes, I know that's what I say every time, but I'm so busy! ****I was in Chicago for a few days, then my computer wouldn't work for several days (It wouldn't turn on, and then suddenly the other day it started working-I've been having to use my iPhone to write and stuff, and that's really difficult!). And then my cousins were visiting for two weeks. Also, we're moving. **

**Guys, I just noticed that people in my stories pass out way too much. Please, forgive my dramatic nature. ****I hope you like this chapter! (Reviews are lovely.) **

***All rights belong to Victor Hugo* **

* * *

Voices surrounded Eponine.

She was faintly aware of people surrounding her. They were speaking. Yet, she didn't care to awaken. Not yet.

She wondered if she was on the edge of death. But then she shook that idea out of her mind. The infection couldn't have killed her yet; she was just stressed and tired and possibly dying of a broken heart, like in the fairy tales.

Only her life would never be a fairy tale.

" 'Ponine? You awake? 'Ponine, please be alright. Please!"

The voice of her sister in distress would never fail to remind Eponine of her role as the older sister in their messed-up family. "Don't fret, Azelma," Eponine muttered. "I'm fine."

" 'Ponine!" The girl threw her skinny arms around her elder sister, laughing and crying. "We'd thought we'd lost you!"

"Well, you can see you haven't, so let go of me, will ye?" said Eponine, smiling in spite of herself. "Can't I catch a little sleep without everyone throwing a fuss?"

"You caught more than a little sleep," said a man's voice. Eponine turned and saw Marius, leaning against the bed post and smiling, his dark hair tousled.

Azelma cleared her throat. "I'll be going, then."

"No, don't go, 'Zelma," Eponine said, reaching for her sister's hand.

Azelma gave the hand a squeeze. "I _have _to, 'Ponine. Maman and Papa will be wondering where I am."

Marius waited until the young girl's retreating footsteps had become inaudible before speaking. "Eponine, what happened?"

"It was noting. I fell asleep."

"No, you fainted. Why?"

"I-" But Eponine found herself unable to finish the sentence. Marius was looking at her with those dark eyes and worried, naive expression that made Eponine want to slap him and throw her arms around him at the same time. She tried again to speak, but found she couldn't manage to get the words out.

Marius pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. He took the hand belonging to Eponine's uninjured arm in his. He touched it, turned it, examined it. His hand felt warm in her's, and it felt like it belonged there. "Eponine, what is this?" he said suddenly.

"What is what?"

"This." He pointed to a large scar on her wrist.

"It's nothing. I've had it for years." She tried to jerk her hand away.

"No, this is newer. Eponine, what is this secret life you lead? What is it your not telling me?"

Fire burned in Eponine's chest, plummeting down so it reached the very soles of her feet, and then rising to go to her head. "You want to know what life I lead?" she exclaimed. "I'll tell you what life I lead. But would you believe me if I told you the Eponine you see is even more enveloped in pain and shadow than you could ever imagine? That she is tormented amongst those her father calls _friends? _Fathers are supposed to be strict but caring, aren't they? They're supposed to love you and do what's best for you. They're not supposed to let their own daughter be abused night after night simply for their own gain. They're not supposed to throw their children into lives of trickery, deceit, and lies. And mothers. Aren't they supposed to be loving? Mentors whom a girl can run to for help? Well, not in my case. In my case, the mother does not protect the child. The mother does not teach the child, love the child, want the child to be happy. Well, maybe she does a bit. Azelma truly believes she cares for us, and I remember her talking to me gently as a child. But not anymore, now that my father has dominated her opinion. To my parents, I'm an old piece of furniture that once your done with, you can either sell for money or throw it away. Now, what do you have to say to that?"

Marius opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the door was swung open and a frazzled Joly appeared.

"Thank you for knocking, Joly," said Marius.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled. "I got here as fast as I could. Are you alright, 'Ponine?"

Eponine rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine. _I was just exhausted and stressed, and a bit hungry. Are _you _alright? You look tired and worried."

"I just stole some medicine; of _course _I'm tired and worried. That's the worst thing I've ever done. As a child, I never fought with my brothers; I never bullied my sisters. I was always polite and shy. Now...I can't believe I committed a crime."

"A small one," said Marius. "It was only the school's medicine supply you broke into, and this can't be expensive medicine."

"You'd be surprised," Joly muttered.

* * *

After over a week of chills, a headache, and a coming and going fever, Eponine awoke after two days of sleeping in fever and Joly gave them the good news: she would live.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you couldn't die!" Azelma cried, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations," said Joly with a smile. "Let me tell you, I've seen much worse cases."

"I'm sure you have," said Eponine over the shoulder of Azelma, who had tackled her with a hug.

"That's wonderful!" Marius exclaimed, looking upon the scene with a smile.

Eponine raised a playful eyebrow. "Just 'wonderful', monsieur?"

Marius laughed. "Alright, _very_ wonderful."

Eponine laughed too. "When can I leave?"

"Not for several days, at least," said Joly. "You are still weak."

Eponine groaned. "Look, I don't need you all treating me like an invalid child. I'm a mature woman. I can take care of myself."

"Even so, I doubt you could take care of yourself very well if you fainted every time you stood up," said Joly. "Here, let me take your pulse. And Azlema, could you hand me that glass so 'Ponine can take some water? She needs it."

Azelma passed him the glass. Their fingers touched momentarily, and Eponine couldn't help but notice the blush that crept into Azelma's cheeks.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Marius exclaimed. "I have a bottle of wine that Grantaire gave me in celebration of my birth day last month." He went to a small cupboard and took out the bottle, then proceeded to pour everyone a glass.

Eponine took the glass from him with quavering hands. Azelma helped her bring it to her lips. "This is good!" Eponine exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"I've tasted better," Joly teased.

"I've never tasted fine wine like this, only terrible gin or brandy from the local tavern that numbs your brain," Eponine continued. "Try it, 'Zelma."

"I think not," the girl said.

"Why? After all these days of worry, surely you wouldn't mind a fine glass of wine."

Azelma smiled. "Well, why not?"

But of course, the pleasurable time had to come to an end. Not two minutes later, Courfeyrac came bursting in, looking frazzled. "Joly, you have to hide somewhere! You have to get out of town, unless you have a damn good explanation for this!"

"What? Why do I have to leave? Who's coming?" Joly demanded, nearly dropping his glass of wine.

"The police. And they're looking for you."


End file.
